


Need You Tonight

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Originally posted July 2010</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Need You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted July 2010_.

**Title:** Need You Tonight  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Prompt:** I really don't care about the circumstances, just want Jensen in Jared's lap, riding his cock.  
 **Word Count:** 910  
 **Notes:** Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=3412348#t3412348).

 

  
As soon as Jared sprawled on the couch next to him, Jensen stood. He could see the surprise on Jared's face turn to shock and then flash hot with need when Jensen dropped his boxers and straddled Jared's lap. Jared's hands came up automatically to brace Jensen's hips as Jensen fumbled with the fly of Jared's jeans.

"Sorry, I just - fuck, Jared. It's so stupidly hot to watch you manhandle people, and I can't shove you down and ride you on set, and you had to stay later and I've been waiting and oh my god, I need you in me right now."

Jared reached around to push one finger into Jensen's ass, making a pleased noise and pushing in two more as he discovered how slick and loose Jensen already was. "You prepped."

Jensen finally got Jared's jeans open and pulled his dick out, quickly tearing the foil packet clutched in one hand and rolling the condom down over Jared. He loved that he could get Jared so hard so fast, that Jared loved to fuck him as much as he loved being fucked. "Yeah," he gasped. "I didn't want to wait, wanted you in me as soon as you got home."

"Christ, Jensen, you're shaking." Jared teased at the rim of Jensen's hole, then slouched down a little and lifted Jensen up to help him settle on Jared's dick. They both gasped as the head pushed in, and Jensen could feel the tension drain away, the need shift as Jared split him open wide.

"So fucking huge, Jared. God. Think I'd be used to it by now." Jensen was glad, aroused, by the way he never did quite get used to it, the burn and need and the way it was almost too much to take, too thick and too long, filling him too completely, every fucking time.

Once Jared was fully inside, Jensen blew out a breath and leaned forward to lay against Jared's chest, head on his shoulder. Jared's hand came up to cup the back of Jensen's head. "Okay?"

Jensen breathed slowly, not sure why the need was so desperate today, but grateful that Jared was home and finally inside him. "Yeah," he murmured. "M'fine now."

"Can I move now?" Jared voice was amused and fond and Jensen's lips twitched in response.

"Whenever you want to, baby. Just - slow. At first. Make it last. Wanna feel you for days." Jensen's hand curled around the back of Jared's neck and teased at the hair there.

Jared pushed his hands up under the t-shirt that was all Jensen wore. "I want you naked. You didn't let me get naked, either." Jared lifted the shirt, forcing Jensen to sit up so he could lift it over Jensen's head.

Sitting up shifted Jared inside him and Jensen moaned. He started a slow roll of his hips, Jared pushing up to meet him. Jensen kept the steady rhythm as he opened the buttons of Jared's shirt. "I'll get you naked later."

"Yeah, you will." Jared gripped Jensen's hips again, pushing him into a slightly faster rhythm. A deep flush was spreading over his cheeks and down his throat, sweat popping to wet the hair at his temples. He was beautiful, and he was Jensen's.

Jensen let Jared guide the roll of his hips as he rode him, the scrape of denim against his ass and thighs surprisingly erotic. "We're going to come like this," Jensen murmured, bracing his hands on Jared's shoulders and looking into his eyes. "Slow and steady and so fucking good until we slip over the edge. And it's so hot when you manhandle me. Want to sit on you until you're hard inside me again, then want you to stand up and carry me riding your dick and then fuck me against the wall. _Then_ I'll get you naked."

Jared choked but didn't break eye contact and even though his fingers tightened painfully on Jensen's hips, he didn't force Jensen to move faster. Jensen shuddered at the thought of the bruises Jared's hand would leave on his skin. "Fuck, Jensen. Drive me fucking crazy."

"Yeah, me too," Jensen whispered. He pulled Jared upright, kissed him while he rode his cock, lost track of time and everything else as they moved together. He was completely dazed, drowning in pleasure that felt like it could seriously last forever, or could implode in seconds. Jensen loved hanging on, right on the edge of coming, until he fell over hard enough to black out from overstimulation. Jared knew that, let him ride until his hips ached and his hole was swollen and his jaw and lips sore from kissing.

Finally, though, Jared made a wounded sound. His hips started pushing faster, and he broke away from Jensen's mouth to bury his face in Jensen's throat. "Please," he whispered. "Jen, please."

Jensen nodded, met Jared's faster pace, and reached between them to grab his own cock. He found Jared's hand already there, and they tangled their fingers together before wrapping their joined hands around Jensen, stroking roughly. It only took a few strokes to have Jensen arching, spilling between them and clenching tightly on Jared's cock. Jared cried out and bent to bury his teeth in Jensen's shoulder as he followed Jensen over the edge.

They held each other as they slowly came down, then Jared finally spoke. "Against the wall, huh?"

Jensen grinned. "If you can handle it."


End file.
